


Reality Programme

by KennaM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consulting 5-Year-Old, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfillment of a fic prompt from a friend:</p>
<p>"Sherlock getting really involved in crappy telly like the Bachelorette or something, and John being exasperated because he can't peek him away long enough to clean up the drywall from his recent bout of boredom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Programme

When John came back downstairs, there was still massive hole in the wallpaper and pieces of drywall crumbled over the sofa. Sherlock was curled up in his chair in his dressing gown, staring pointedly at the television.

"You didn't clean it up," John said, feeling inane. He couldn't tell if Sherlock's 'humph' was meant as a response; he couldn't tell if Sherlock had even heard him. "I don't think you've even moved since I went upstairs."

"Of course I've moved," Sherlock mumbled, still staring at the telly, "the television wasn't here when you went upstairs. It didn't roll itself out."

John decided against responding and went into the kitchen. One hastily-thrown-together sandwich and cup of tea later, and Sherlock was still curled in his chair, eyes glued to the screen.

"What are you watching?" John asked, moving his plate over to the desk so he could see the screen. "Oh, no. It's not the bloody programme from yesterday is it? We watched one episode because there was nothing better on."

"Maybe. It's interesting."

"It's a reality show, Sherlock, how is that interesting?"

"It's just another puzzle, John, a mind game."

John shook his head and pointed at the crumbled drywall on the sofa. "I told you to clean that up, and instead your watching crap telly." Sherlock gave the sofa a disgusted look.

"You clean it up."

"You stabbed the wall, Sherlock. When Mrs. Hudson finds out-"

"Shush, John, you're talking over the interview scenes."


End file.
